


Yellow Umbrella

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, First Meetings, M/M, Oneshot, might turn this into something longer idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought that something as simple as forgetting your umbrella could have such an unexpected outcome?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Umbrella

Everything was gray. Gray buildings, gray sidewalks. The sky, the clouds; everything was gray. A slight drizzle of rain gave the city a foggy look.

Alec cursed under his breath and began walking faster as the light sprinkling turned into a downpour. His dark hair clung to his forehead and his sweater became thoroughly saturated in mere seconds. He recalled ignoring Jace’s comment about the rain as he left the house and sighed. There was a smug “I told you so” in his future.

Usually the rain was something that Alec welcomed. He enjoyed the smell of wet tarmac and the sound of rain droplets hitting his window, even if the accompanying cold front wasn’t something he was all too thrilled about. However, the rain lost it’s magic when you had to walk around in it.

Alec suppressed a shudder as cold water trickled down his spine. He clutched the strap of his messenger bag and hoped that its contents would be spared from the worst of the rain. The bus stop came into view and Alec groaned internally at the sight of the full bench beneath the awning. No one acknowledged Alec as he approached, everyone either caught in in some form of entertainment or simply not caring about the boy who forgot his umbrella. Not being able to duck under the awning without getting into someone’s personal space, he opted to stand just outside of it.

Barely any time had passed before he heard a woman gasp. “Oh you poor thing. You must be cold. Here, go on ahead and take my seat.” Alec turned to see a small young woman begin to stand up, one hand on her back and the other curled protectively over her swollen belly.

“No no, its really okay.” He moved to put a hand on her shoulder to prevent her from getting up. He smiled shyly, ducking his head. “Really, it's fine. You need it more than I do.” The woman still looked uncertain.

“Are you sure,” she asked. “You don’t even have an umbrella.”

Alec nodded. “Neither do you. I wouldn’t take your seat just to make you sit out in the rain. I should have planned ahead.”

The woman smiled gratefully and remained seated. “Such a gentleman. Not something you see very much of these days.”

Alec smiled back at her but didn’t reply. He pushed a hand through wet, black hair, his fingers catching on a few knots that he hadn't properly brushed out that morning. He crossed his arms, hoping the bus would arrive soon. He contemplated putting his bag over his head when someone started speaking to him.

This time it wasn’t the kind pregnant woman, but a man with heavily applied eye makeup and a loud yellow umbrella. His voice dripped honey as he spoke. “What’s a pretty little thing like you doing out in the rain?”

Unused to random compliments from attractive men, a blush crept up Alec’s cheeks at the words. “Forgot my umbrella,” he mumbled.

A chuckled escaped the man with the yellow umbrella. The corners of his golden-green eyes crinkled in amusement. “That much is obvious. Lucky for you, I remembered mine.” He moved so that the umbrella sheltered the both of them.

Alec appreciated the lack of freezing rain pelting him, but his blush grew darker. In order for the umbrella to cover them they had to stand close together. _Really close_ , Alec noted as his arm brushed the other’s.

He made the mistake of looking up at the other guy, only to see that he was being studied. Golden-green eyes met blue and Alec could feel the tips of his ears heat up. “Uh, thanks.” He stuck out his hand abruptly, “I’m Alec.” For a moment it looked as if the other man wasn’t going to respond, his shaped eyebrows rising up to his hairline.

“Magnus,” he said, withdrawing his hand from his coat pocket. “Nice to meet you, Alec.” The way that Magnus was keeping his gaze was a little too intimate for someone Alec had just met. He looked down..

“You, too.” Alec took his hand back and tried to ignore the very good looking man standing next to him. However Magnus had other plans. Plans that involved talking.

“I was starting to think you enjoyed standing in the rain when you refused that woman’s seat.”

Alec shrugged and tugged nervously on the sleeve of his sweater, bringing the tattered cuff down to cover his knuckles. “Anyone would have done it. I was already soaked and she’s pregnant. It wouldn’t have been fair.” Magnus laughed and with how close they were standing Alec could feel his breath. At the same time Alec itched for his personal space, but also had the urge to lean in closer. It didn't help that Magnus smelled really good. Like sandalwood and cinnamon.

“Blue eyes, cute, _and_ chivalrous? My my.”

Alec rubbed the back of his neck at the compliment, not knowing how to respond. He ignored the part about him being cute in the end, because he'd only deny it. “I’m just being a decent human being. It’s not like I offered her a thousand dollars or anything. You’re the one sharing your umbrella and personal space with a complete stranger.”

Magnus smiled. It was a small smile, but Alec could feel the beginnings of butterflies in his stomach. “I am far from chivalrous, love. Besides, I’d like to think we’re not complete strangers. We do have classes together, after all.”

Alec blinked. Then apologized. “Really? I’m sorry for not recognizing you earlier.” He wracked his brain. After a few seconds he said, “Psychology, right?” With his unique sense of fashion and extravagant makeup skills, Magnus should have been recognizable from a mile away.

Magnus’ smile grew wider. “Right. Actually, I’ve been meaning to ask you something for a while now.”

Before he could say anything else Alec stopped him. “I’m not doing your homework or asking one of my siblings out for you, so if that’s what you were going to ask, the answer is no.” He narrowed his eyes when Magnus started laughing. Alec may have smiled and enjoyed the sound of his laugh if it wasn’t at his expense.

When he was done, Magnus cleared his throat. “Do you get many people asking you to hook them up with your siblings?”

“At least once a week,” Alec answered. 

Magnus chuckled again, clearly amused. His grin and the way his eyeliner made his eyes stand out reminded Alec of a cat. “Don’t worry, I was planning on asking _you_ out.”

Alec blinked, his mouth hanging open stupidly. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before finding his words. _“Me?”_ he asked, pointing to himself to clarify.

“Mhm.” Magnus waited, still smiling. He looked as though he very much enjoyed the way Alec squirmed and stammered.

A million thoughts began racing through Alec’s head. _Say yes, what do you have to lose? Say no, you just met the guy. He might be a creep. Say yes, when is another good looking guy going to be interested in you? Say no, what if he wants to meet your parents? Say yes, it will get Izzy off of your back. Say yes, his laugh is nice. Say yes, he thinks you’re cute. Say yes, say yes, say--_

“Okay.”

There it was. The word was out of his mouth and he couldn’t take it back even if he wanted to. He could always cancel later if he felt like he couldn't handle it, but looking at Magnus made Alec want to try.

Magnus drew a slip of paper out of his pocket. “Call me. We can set up when and where later, your bus is coming.”

Alec took the paper with a raised eyebrow. “Did you expect me to say yes, or do you hand out your number to everyone you meet?” Magnus’ eyes twinkled with the laughter he was obviously trying to contain.

“I really hoped that you’d say yes.” He glanced towards the street. “Your bus is here.”

Alec’s eyebrow was still raised. “Are you not getting on the bus?”

Magnus shook his head and pointed to the apartment complex behind them with a grin. “Nope. Don’t need to. I live just right over there.”

“So you just--”

“You better get on that bus before it leaves,” Magnus countered, avoiding the question.

Alec turned to see the pregnant woman from earlier climbing up the steps. “Yeah,” he said, walking backwards towards the bus. “I’ll call you.”

Magnus gave a small wave. “I’m counting on it.”

Alec shielded the piece of paper in his hand from the rain and entered the bus. He smiled to himself and watched as the rain blurred the image of a bright yellow umbrella. The writing on the paper had been scrawled hastily, as if Magnus had rushed to write it down. He had taken the time to messily doodle some lopsided hearts in one corner. Alec traced the hearts over and over until he nearly missed his stop, only then did he carefully slip the paper into his pocket.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Snagged the prompt from tumblr: "It’s raining and u forgot your umbrella so come over and stand under mine while we wait for the bus" au  
> [Come say hi!](http://www.pansexual-padfoot.tumblr.com)


End file.
